littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Project Cygnus robots
The following is a list of fictional miniature fighting robots from Honey Production's open-world PlaWrestling otome game Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You by Megumi (Megululu-chan) Aramaki under the section named Honey Production. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to Sunrise's Gundam series, Transformers series, Brave Saga series, Go Nagai's robots series, Jirou Gyuu's Plawres Sanshiro, etc.. About PlaWrestler The is the miniature pocket robots with super LSI circuit which are about 30 cm tall, created by modelers to fight in the ring using motion controller coil through Bluetooth. They were a hybrid blend of modern professional wrestling, hi-tech Super Robot Wars and Japanese noh theater, inspired by well-known 80s mecha anime Plawres Sanshiro. Unlike Plawres Sanshiro, those robots can behaves in human behavior to understand what it mean or under modeler's command: talking to modeler/robots/or others, drinking RoboUp Oil, helping old people crossing street or women finding their missing children. Sometime, they were acting very well and acting like brother/sister to their modelers and even can remodeling by upgrade. Always all parts of the robot body must be checked by plugging their USB slot into the computer to ensure that it is free of viruses or malicious software due to deadly strikes. If the robot is infected, it means that all viruses must be removed, otherwise it will losing control of itself and become berserk to hurt others or for itself. Legend *'Types': , , , *'Elements': , , , , , , , , *'Rank': In-Training (★), Novice (★★), Rookie (★★★), Advanced (★★★★), Gamma (★★★★★), Mastered (♚) List of Robots Main Robots ; :Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (anime, English) :Momoha's pocket robot who resemble to Japanese legendary creature. Despite being a mysterious older robot, Momoha considers Raiju to be her important robot and cherishes him like her brother. Unlike other robots, Raiju takes a human-sized form when he don't need a fight for helping others (included Momoha) and/or protecting children or women. Originally, Raiju was formerly owned by Hikaru and is a part of Ryuenjin's consciousness that previously served under Franco D'ambrosio as a model soldier before Hikaru managed to steal it and give it to Momoha as a promised gift. His ultimate goal is to keep the balance between Momoha and her half-brother Minasa, Hikaru's childhood friend, who wishes to put her into comatose state and uses all PlaWrestlers as supreme soldiers. He holds the lightning element and his signature attack is Raijuuoh Ken (Lightning Beast King Fist). ; :Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese); David Matranga (anime, English) :Daito's pocket robot who resemble to Seiryuu (Azure Dragon). Like Daito, Ryuenjin has a hot-blooded personality who can burn his passion so easily. He is short temper, but a good natured. As Daito and Kenshi are friends from elementary school, he is a best friend with Neptune and his strongly rivalry with Kusanagi. He holds the fire element and his signature attack is Mouhiryuuen Suplex (Fierce Flying Dragon Flame Suplex). ; :Voiced by: Ryoutarou Okiayu (Japanese); Sonny Strait (anime, English) :Kenshi's pocket robot who resemble to Roman god of the sea. Like Kenshi, Neptune is very genius and easily weaken his opponent by using Submarine Visor to scan and analysis of any opponent's weak points and/or hidden points, as well as make calculations. Although is too shy on talking, he is very kind-hearted who understanding with Momoha. As Daito and Kenshi are friends from elementary school, he is a best friend with Ryuenjin and his strongly rivalry with Apollo. He holds the ice/water element and his signature attack is Hyougeki Satsukyaku (Ice Violent Bullet Legs). ; :Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese); Patrick Seitz (anime, English) :Ritsuka's pocket robot who resemble to Greek divine hero Hercules. Hercules is a strong willed who always helps everyone in needs. Although is a headstrong, Hercules has a calm and never let his friends alone. He wields a giant missiles and club as a weapon of choice. He holds the earth element and his signature attack is Twelve Labours Body Press. ; :Voiced by: Tomoyuki Higuchi (Japanese); Leraldo Anzaldua (anime, English) :Clark's pocket robot who resemble to Greek god of music, healing, the sun and light. Apollo is a thoughtful who can solves a complex problems. He also a ladykiller who easily attracts women to listen to Clark's music. He holds a strong rivalry with Neptune, but changed his heart due to Kenshi's inner heart of everyone. Apollo has possessed holy magic from Clark's sweet tune of music that can ward off the evil spirits. He holds the light element and his signature attack is Shining Glamour Kick. ; and :Voiced by: Tetsuto Furukawa (PC and Drama CD), Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (anime) (Japanese); Max Mittelman (anime, English) "Horus" :Yumeto's pocket robots who resemble to Egyptian god of sky and sun Horus, and Sphinx, a mythical creature with the head of a human and the body of a lion. Horus is a wisdom who only knows about Yumeto's mysterious disease. He has a good partnership with his pet friend Sphinx and doing their misadventure works cause to arguing each others. Like Yumeto, Horus serves as a comic relief, often attempting to help his friends into a dangerous situations, only to be freaked out and fly away in fear. He holds the air element and his signature attack is Vacuum Falcon Moonsault. ; :Voiced by: Hitoshi Bifu (Japanese); Roger Craig Smith (anime, English) :Hibiki's pocket robot who resemble to Japanese ninja and named after Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Kusanagi Sword), one of Imperial Regalia of Japan. Kusanagi is a quiet and open-minded, speaking quietly and wisely when he finds it necessary. Like Hibiki, he has able to sense the danger when someone is attacked or attempted to run away. Kusanagi viewed himself as a killing machine, and was unable to comprehend the importance of having one. After meeting Momoha, Hibiki had a change of heart and bestowed his robot with Yasakani Jewel, which he claimed to his family's pride. He holds the metal element and his signature attack is Kazaguruma Inbousha (Windmill Shadow Slayer). Rival Robots *'Genghis Khan': Fumiaki's pocket robot who resemble to Genghis Khan, the founder and Great Khan (Emperor) of the Mongol Empire. *'Pegasus': Asato's pocket robot who resemble to the winged horse sired by Poseidon in Greek mythology. *'Suzaku': Kolong's pocket robot who resemble to Vermilion Bird, the guardian of the South and one of the Four Symbols of Chinese constellations. *'Genbu': Suibu's pocket robot who resemble to Black Tortoise, the guardian of the North and one of the Four Symbols of Chinese constellations. *'Byakko': Leefu's pocket robot who resemble to White Tiger, the guardian of the West and one of the Four Symbols of Chinese constellations. *'Mighty Maximum': Alex Kaufman's pocket robot who resemble to American football player with muscle-building. *'Zanbatou': Tawaramaru's pocket robot named after an especially large, single-edged sword dating to the Heian period of historical Japan. *'Masamune': Toshikawa's pocket robot named after the Japan's greatest swordsmith. *'Wild Typhoon': Kazuma's pocket robot that resemble to a fruit bat that create the tropical typhoon. *'Rage Falcon': Jake's pocket robot that resemble to the peregrine falcon, a typical falcon that flying like a mad. *'Oracle': Lupin's pocket robot named after a person or agency considered to provide wise and insightful counsel or prophetic predictions or precognition of the future, inspired by the gods. *'Grizzly' *'Sarutobi' *'Diamond Prince' / Mad Faust *'Venom Viper' *'Long John Silver' *'Toro Rosso' *'Sir Lancelot' *'Jenne De Arc' (anime only) Sub-Bosses *'Fujinryu' *'Uranus' *'Kratos' *'Cerberus' *'Set' *'Ganesha' *'Judges of the Underworld' (Final Route) **'Rhadamanthus' **'Aeacus' **'Minos' Final Bosses ; :Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese); Charles Campbell (anime, English) :Hector's pocket robot who resemble to Abrahamic religions of evil being. He is the leader of the High Sages of Red Devil, father of Black Satan Jr. and WPWE's host. Although he is being understanding by what Hector is speaking about, Black Satan is a calm and loving person who brings happiness toward fans. Truly, He is a manipulative and self-righteous individual, justifying his horrendous crimes to achieve his goals to rule the world by defeating amateur modelers around Hoshiakari. He is also the cruel-hearted who wishes to develop the robots as the super-soldiers. But his son, who desire to destroy humanity around world, leads him to being under controlled by Hades's multi-device bluetooth in order to destroy everything. ; :Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura (Japanese); Todd Haberkorn (anime, English) :Minasa's pocket robot and son of the righteous for Black Satan, who takes the same fashion as his father but speaks in very deep and scary satanic voice. Unlike his father, he is act as a self-proclaimed judge and initiator of WPWE, and was created from an onyx electric alloy shrapnel out of Minasa's consciousness. But truly, he is manipulated by Hades, the god of the underworld who wishes to put Momoha into comatose state in order to use her power for self-made supernatural force to battling the main robots under control of Hades's multi-device bluetooth. ; :Voiced by: Nakadachi (PC), Mamoru Miyano (PlayStation Vita and Anime) (Japanese); Gabriel Regojo (anime, English) :Franco's pocket robot who resemble to Greek god of the underworld. The malevolent leader of the Judges of the Underworld, the true main antagonist and final boss of both game and anime. The true robotic supernatural being splits into two halves, one of him lies inside Momoha's heart to bring the chaos around humanity, and other lies inside Minasa's right eye to bring destruction around the world, and has shown to be sadistic and masochistic. Hades claimed himself to be responsible to stop Minasa from causing more self-harm. Category:Mecha Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus robots Category:Project Cygnus series